Mothers
by TheLastMermaid
Summary: What will happen when Haruhi becomes curious about Kyoya's Mother? (sorry, I am not good at choosing the genres)


**I don't own****anything!****Please tell me what you think, do you think I should do another chapter? sorry if you think it is bad, I should kind of be revising for my English assessment but since it is creative writing this didn't seem too bad, anyway, the story:**

Mothers

"Hey, Kaoru, what happened to Kyoya's mother?" It had been a boring day at the host club. The twins and Haruhi had been talking about families when Haruhi realized she didn't know anything about Kyoya's mother.

"Oh, well Kyoya has never said anything about it" Kaoru answered, as Haruhi's face pulled itself into a confused expression Hikaru added

"It is common knowledge in the business world she has died but no one seems to know the full facts." Haruhi looked over at Kyoya wondering.

"Thanks guys." She muttered before turning back to her homework.

_Later_

As normal Haruhi was studying and didn't notice as the hosts left, Mori and Hunny first, the twins, then Tamaki until it was just her and Kyoya. She looked up for the first time from her work.

"Oh," surprise taking control, making her ask "did everyone leave?"

"Obviously." Kyoya stated without looking up from his laptop.

"Err, what time is it?" she asked dumbly

"Half nine, you might want to head home before it gets dark." Kyoya suggested emotionlessly. Haruhi looked out the window

"Hang on, it already is." When Kyoya checked it was, indeed, dark already.

"Ah, yes, that must be the clouds for the storm that was due today." Almost in response to Kyoya's words it began to rain.

"Oh" Haruhi whispered.

"*Sigh* I will give you a ride." Kyoya said exasperated.

Neither of them spoke as they sat in the limo.

"Thanks a lot Kyoya." Haruhi said before a flash froze her hand on the handle. Her lip began to shake.

"Haruhi, are you alright?" Haruhi heard the concern in his voice but couldn't speak. Another flash caused Haruhi to push away from the door, into Kyoya, he felt her body shaking and sighed, understanding dawning.

Carefully he pulled her into his lap, wrapped his coat around her and climbed out and ran to her door. Haruhi wasn't fully aware of what was happening until Kyoya asked her "Where are your keys?"

"Ah, here" she handed him the keys before curling backup at a roll of thunder. After Kyoya opened the door he carefully put her on the sofa before checking in the cupboard for a blanket. Finally Kyoya looked at Haruhi, she was staring at him. "Kyoya, why are you still here?" Her voice was childish but intelligent.

"Do you want me to go?" Kyoya countered. Before Haruhi could answer another flash and roll of thunder made her jump up and grab onto Kyoya. Kyoya sighed again before sitting him and Haruhi on the sofa, next to each other, "I'll take that as a no."

"Hey, Kyoya, what happened to your mum?" Haruhi's voice was nearly silent and shaking badly but Kyoya heard it and wished he hadn't.

"That is none of your concern." Kyoya said in a business like tone, the light reflecting off his glasses covering his eyes.

"Ok, but you know you can trust me, right? And I would like it if you would tell me, maybe not now, but someday." Her tone was deep, Kyoya suddenly felt closer to her than ever but bit his tongue.

"Go to sleep." He muttered.

_The next morning_

"Mm" Haruhi forced her eyes open and stretched. "Hmm?" she wondered as she looked around the room, the room which wasn't her bedroom.

"So you are awake?"

"Aahh" Haruhi yelped when she heard Kyoya right next to her. "Oh my god! What are you doing here?" She exclaimed angrily.

"Don't you remember, there was a storm and I stayed over. Can I say, you slept longer than I did, that is impressive."

"oh, yeah, thanks. Oh, what does Dad think?" Haruhi said, worried her Dad might get the wrong idea.

"It is fine, earlier, when he woke up, I explained." Kyoya said soothingly. Haruhi noticed he was acting more human, he seemed happy. Before she could ask he said "well, I should be getting home, bye." And he was gone.


End file.
